You Get Me
by HermioneRose
Summary: Alot of people see Ryan and Haylie as the new It couple, and before long, Mr. Evans states that Ryan cannot see Haylie because "she isn't good enough". Rylie, and based on Michelle Branch's "You Get Me".
1. Games

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one of You Get Me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Games**

Haylie Anderson giggled as she hid in the coat closet. It was no ordinary Thursday afternoon, and Ryan Evans obviously knew that.

"Come on, Haylie! I don't time have for this!" he stated, and Haylie shook her head, while grinning broadly.

"Of course you do! Just come and find me!" she said.

"I have to bring you home at a decent time, or else your mother is going to kill me." Ryan explained, and Haylie shook her head.

"She won't. I promise. Just follow my voice." Haylie insisted, and she heard Ryan sighed.

"Alright."

She heard his footsteps getting closer to her, and she shierked when Ryan opened the door, and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her the cheek.

"What were doing?" Ryan asked as he finally get go of her, and Haylie smiled.

"Hiding." she said simply, and Ryan nodded, closing the coat closet, while her a smile of his own.

"Well, come on."

"What's the rush? My mom isn't excepting me home yet. Let's play another game."

Ryan shook his head at her as he looked at her.

"No. I promised your mother."

"Please, Ryan? It'll only be a few minutes." Haylie said, and she knew Ryan to give in.

"Fine. What's the game?" he asked, and Haylie leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and she tore off running, while laughing.

"Haylie!" Ryan called. "What's the name of the game?"

"Kissing tag!" Haylie called back.

"But we don't have--"

"Just catch me!" Haylie shouted, and she saw Ryan running after her, smiling.

After several minutes of chasing her around the house, Ryan managed to catch her by the couch, and pulled her on top of him, kissing her on the lips.

"Okay, okay! You win." Haylie stated, and Ryan smiled.

"Good. I always seem to win at the games you evented."

Haylie sat up as she smiled at him.

"You do not."

"Sure I do. Like you always win at my games. Remember the Grape Fight?" Ryan asked her, and Haylie laughed.

"Of course I do! That was so much fun." Haylie responded as she snuggled up to him, and Ryan smiled.

"Were not at your house...were at mine. The cooks keep the grapes under lock and key." Ryan responded.

"We can the Grape Fight when were at my house." Haylie replied, and Ryan laughed.

"Will your mother let us have another Grape Fight, though? She looked sort of...I don't know..." Ryan said, and Haylie looked up at him.

"She's always like that when she feels rushed. Don't worry about it." Haylie responded as Ryan kissed the top of her head.

"Then I won't. If my mom ever knew we did that, she'd have a fit, and probably fire one of the cooks for not being too careful." Ryan commented, and Haylie widen her eyes.

Mrs. Evans was probably one of the relaxed people she knew.

She would never fire one of her own staff...or would she?

"Your mother wouldn't fire any of them...would she?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"If they aren't doing their job properly, she has too. That's the way the cookie crumbles." Ryan explained, and Haylie grinned.

"I guess...I just can't see your mother doing that. Your father, though..."

"Once you get past the work antic, he's a pretty nice guy, I guess. When he's home, he tries to get into a conversation with me and Sharpay. Once, he asked about you." Ryan replied, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

For all she knew, the only Evans family member (besides the siblings) who liked her was Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans never really met her, because he was always with his family, Troy, and Chad, who were caddying the Evans family at the Lava Springs.

"Oh...that's interesting." Haylie recalled, and Ryan nodded, giving her a smile.

"He seemed interested in the fact that you've been in theater." Ryan stated, and Haylie smiled.

"Oh...that's good." Haylie said shortly, and Ryan frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Haylie stated, getting down from the couch, and Ryan trailed after her.

"No. I must have said something to upset you." Ryan explained, and Haylie turned to look ar him.

"You said nothing...I'm just tired." Haylie explained, but Ryan was still frowning.

"Okay. But, are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sure." Haylie reminded him, and Ryan grinned.

"Alright. I won't force you to tell..."

Before Haylie knew it, Ryan almost carrying her back to the couch, and sat her, and leaned into tickle.

"Wait...no! That tickles!" Haylie said, and Ryan grinned.

"Well, you won't tell me why your upset!" Ryan stated as he kissed her on th forhead, and leaned back against the couch, while Haylie sat up straight.

"I never really met your dad...properly, of course." Haylie said, and Ryan's face lit up.

"How about coming over to dinner? Dad's about to arrive home."

"Really? I can come over? Are you sure?" Haylie asked, and Ryan laughed.

"I'm sure. If Sharpay can bring home Zeke, I can bring you to dinner. My dad will love you, I'm sure." Ryan said, and got up from the couch, and Haylie did as well.

"Alright. Just tell me when." she explained, and Ryan looked at the clock that was behind her.

"Come on. Your mother is going to be steamed."

"Why do you care?" Haylie asked as they went outside to get inside Ryan's car.

"Because I do. If anything bad happens to you, your mother will have my head." Ryan explained, and Haylie laughed.

"She will not have your head. My mother's been like that since Mackenize started to drive me untill I gotten my permit...now she's on my tail as well." Haylie replied, and Ryan smiled.

"Well, you don't drive. You have a boyfriend who drives you everywhere."

"You know, you don't have to do this! People are calling me Sharpay and a slavedriver!"

"So, ignore them. I do this because I care." Ryan commented.

"Yeah...too much!" Haylie stated, and Ryan shook his head as he backed out of the Evans' driveway.


	2. Talking To Dad

**Author's Note: School starts late for some odd reason, so here you guys go! Another chapter of You Get Me! Whoo, yay me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Talking To Dad**

It wasn't like Ryan hated talking to his father on the phone.

Whenever he or Sharpay tried to call their father, they'd end up with Mrs. Kluver, their father's personal attedant.

Apparently, Mrs. Kluver hates Sharpay whenever she calls (while Sharpay dislikes Mrs. Kluver), but for some odd reason, Mrs. Kluver likes Ryan.

Join the club!

"Hello, Ryan. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Kluver asked, and Ryan smiled.

"If it's no trouble, I'd like to speak with my father." Ryan explained, which as Sharpay walked into the kitchen.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" she asked, and Ryan turned around to face her.

"Sharpay, I'm getting a hold of dad." Ryan explained, and Sharpay's face lit up.

"Alright, Ryan. I'll see what I can do. Most likely your father's in a meeting, but if he knew that you were calling him, he'd take it." Mrs. Kluver said, and while Ryan was on hold, Sharpay's face faltered.

"Your talking to..._her_?" Sharpay asked, the nickname "her" probably ment Mrs. Kluver, and Ryan nodded.

"She's our only way to get to dad, Sharpay." Ryan explained, and Sharpay folded her arms acrossed her chest.

"Yeah, our only way." Sharpay repeated, and Ryan grinned at his sister as Mrs. Kluver came back on.

"Alright, Ryan. Here's your father." Mrs. Kluver annouced, and Mr. Evans came on.

"Hey, Ryan. What do you need?" he asked, and Ryan thought he sounded abit rushed.

"I was wondering if I can bring my girlfriend over for dinner? Haylie Anderson?" Ryan asked, and Mr. Evans nodded.

"Sure! I'd love to meet Haylie! Bring her over to dinner tomorrow. But, I got to go. Tell Sharpay I love her."

And Ryan ended his conversation with Mr. Evans, and he turned to Sharpay.

"Dad says he loves you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and frowned.

"I know he does. But, Ryan...dad never met Haylie before."

"So? What does that matter? He gets to meet Haylie himself now."

Sharpay shook her head, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan, why do you think that everytime I set you up with one of my friends, Daddy is thrilled? Because they were rich, had good jobs, and are basically bred into high society. That's why I'm afraid to bring Zeke home whenever Daddy's home because he's going to say mean stuff to his face. That's what I'm afraid that he'll do to Haylie."

"Shar, I think your overreacting." Ryan stated, but Sharpay just looked at him.

"No, I'm not! Haylie's going to get stomped on, and Daddy's going to not let you see her! I know these things because I heard girls complain about it." Sharpay insisted, and Ryan shook his head.

"Dad's not going to get to her because I'm not going to let him. If it's one thing he can't take away from me, it's Haylie." Ryan explained, walking out of the kitchen, with Sharpay following him.

"You obviously don't get it, do you? Even if you stood up for Haylie, you still have to obey Daddy, Ryan. That's a known fact." Sharpay commented, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Your not the only one who can bend the rules to get someone you like, Sharpay. I've been through love-go-wrongs to realize that me and Haylie belong together, and Dad can't take that away."

"Whatever you say, brother. I just hope whenever Daddy gets ugly, you can fix it."

Ryan watched as Sharpay went upstairs, and he sighed as he sat on the couch, and called Haylie.

"Hey. What's up?" Haylie asked on the first ring, and Ryan smiled.

"I called my dad, and he said he'd love to meet you at dinner tomorrow." Ryan said, and he could almost hear her grin.

"That's great!" she stated, and Ryan nodded.

"Excately."

There was a pause on Haylie's line, and for while, she hadn't said anything.

Then, she finally did:

"Are you sure your father's going to like me, Ryan?" Haylie asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Of course I'm sure, Haylie. Stop worrying." Ryan stated.

"I just want to make a good impression, that's all. I think everyone does when they meet the parents the first time." Haylie replied.

"Well, you made a lasting impression on my mom."

"But, it's your dad I'm worried about."

"And you don't need to be. Trust me. Nothing will go wrong." Ryan said, and Haylie smiled.

"Fine. You've convinced me." Haylie responded.

"Good. Because the last thing I want you to be is nervous or scared."

What do you think she is right now?

"Right. Well...I need to go. My mom is hacing company over, and I'm excepted to be the maid."

Ryan chuckled, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny. I hate it." she explained, and Ryan smiled.

"I know. Everytime she makes you, you tell me."

"She doesn't make me...she just thinks that she has no time, and because I'm always here, she wants me to do it." Haylie exclaimed.

"I get it." Ryan commented.

"Alright. But, I really have to go, so I'll see you later."

After they had said good-bye, Ryan thought about what Sharpay had said about Dad.

He wouldn't be that harsh, would he? Of course, Mr. Evans knew about the friends he and Sharpay had, but never the special ones in their lives: Haylie and Zeke, and if Sharpay is afraid to bring Zeke home when Mr. Evans is around, then Ryan shouldn't be, right? He always told himself he'd be there for Haylie whenever possible.

There was nothing to hate Haylie about (except her child at heart can get on someone's nerves sometimes), so why should Mr. Evans dislike her, like Sharpay had said?

"Ryan, are you alright? Your just sitting there."

Ryan shook his head as he glanced up at his mother, who was frowning slightly.

"I'm okay. Just thinking." Ryan stated, and Mrs. Evans nodded.

"Okay...did you get a hold of your father?"

"Yeah. He said Haylie can come over."

"Good."

There was that uncomfortable silence, and Ryan just had to ask:

"Mom, will dad like Haylie?"

Mrs. Evans smiled at him, and nodded.

"I think so. She's a lovely girl, Ryan. If your father doesn't like her, then he must be blind."

Yeah, just like some people at school!

Ryan gave her a small smile as he stood up from the couch.

"That's all I wanted to know because Haylie's afraid of doing something wrong when she meets him."

"Haylie shouldn't need to worry. If anything goes wrong, your father can laugh at it." Mrs. Evans explained, going upstairs, and Ryan followed, feeling very uncertain.


	3. Meeting Mr Evans

**Author's Note: I was looking for Mr. Evans' first name, and I stumbled upon Vance on IMDb, so maybe it's correct. Here's chapter three, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Meeting Mr. Evans**

Haylie was nervous.

Haylie was scared.

Heck, she was both scared _and_ nervous!

Mrs. Anderson tried to tame her daughter's emotions by talking to her.

"Every girl goes through this. Sooner or later, your going to meet his father. Or his mother. Or both, really." she explained, and Haylie didn't crack a smile.

"Mom, you don't know what it's like! I'm probably going to make a fool out of myself infront of them!" Haylie stated.

"Haylie, you know Ryan, Sharpay, and Mrs. Evans love you to death...well, Ryan does, anyways. Just be yourself." Mrs. Anderson exclaimed, and Haylie nodded.

"I remember when I was your age, I was meeting your father's parents for the first time. Boy, I was a wreck! But, I remembered to be myself, and everyone had a good time." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yeah." Haylie replied, getting up from the couch, and Mrs. Anderson did as well.

"Have fun, honey." she responded, and Haylie gave her a hug.

"Will do, Mom. Hopefully nothing will go wrong."

She drove to the Evans' house in silence, and tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't.

_Nothing will go wrong! Just be yourself, just like Mom said._ Haylie thought as she parked her car in the Evans' driveway, and knocked on the door, and a maid smiled at her.

"Oh! You must be Haylie! The Evans are excepting you! Come in, come in!"

She followed the maid into the house, and into the dining room, where Sharpay almost ran up to her, and gave her a hug.

"Sharpay!" Haylie replied, and the blonde-haired girl smiled.

"Hey...I knew you must feel pretty nervous about meeting Daddy, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him." Sharpay explained as she led Haylie to her seat: between her and Ryan, of course.

Ryan smiled as Haylie sat down.

"I told Sharpay you were slightly nervous."

Haylie giggled, something she did when she lied or was nervous.

"Me, nervous? Please!" she stated, as Ryan smirked and Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Haylie, you can tell us if your scared of meeting Daddy." Sharpay pointed out.

"I'm not nervous of meeting your father." Haylie replied, dismissing Sharpay's statement.

"Sharpay's right, Haylie. It's okay to be nervous. I was nervous when I met your mother." Ryan told her, and Sharpay laughed.

"When he was getting ready for that frightful night, it was like a circus." she commented, and Ryan glared at his twin sister.

"You don't need to tell her that, Shar."

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Evans came into the dinningroom, smiling.

"Haylie!" Mrs. Evans explained, and she and Mr. Evans came over to Haylie's spot.

"Haylie, I'd like you to meet Vance Evans, my husband, and the twins' father." Mrs. Evans said, and Mr. Evans extanded his hand so Haylie could shake it.

"My wife and children have been talking alot about you." Mr. Evans replied, and Haylie nodded.

"They've been talking alot about you too, sir." Haylie said, and Mr. Evans smiled as they sat down to eat.

As they were eating, Mr. Evans started a conversation with Haylie.

"So, I heard from Ryan your in theater."

Haylie nodded as she ate.

"Yeah...my parents got me and my sister started, and I guess I was the one to contuine." Haylie replied.

Mr. Evans nodded, and asked, "So...are your parents divorced? I also heard you live with your mother."

Ryan gave him a glance.

"Uh...dad. I don't think--"

"No..it's okay. Um...he died sometime ago, so I don't really like to talk about it."

"How did he die?" Mr. Evans asked, and everyone went completely silent as they looked at him.

"Vance, she doesn't need to share that. What did I tell you?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"No..I can tell you. He died in a car crash coming home from work one night. A drunk driver hit him, and I guess he died after he got to the hospital." Haylie responded quietly, and everyone looked at her.

"I..um..I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Evans said, and Haylie nodded.

"No worries. It's good that I share it...It helps."

Haylie felt a few tears building up behind her eyelids, and she scooted back in her chair.

"Can I be excused? I need to call my mom."

She went outside, and cried for several minutes, wiping away some stray tears.

She didn't mind that some people ask her about her dad, because every now and then, it'd feel good to get off her chest.

But the way that Mr. Evans asked about it...

"Are you okay?"

Haylie looked up to see Ryan glancing down at her, while frowning.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Ryan sat down beside her, and looked at her.

"You are not fine. What my father asked about was not his business." Ryan explained.

"No! Sometimes I need to talk to people about my father when they ask."

"Haylie, it's okay to ask you about your day, or even if you do theater, but asking about your father isn't the way to go." Ryan told her.

Haylie just looked at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Look, is it okay if I just go? I'm not very hungry."

"You can tell me if your upset, Haylie. I'll talk to my dad about it." Ryan stated, and Haylie shook her head.

"Don't even mention it, Ryan. It's nothing." Haylie said, walking to her car, and Ryan followed her.

"I have to. He made you upset." Ryan commented, and Haylie looked at him.

"I'm not upset anymore. Just forget about it." she told him.

"I will not forget it. Talking about your father is a touchy subject for you." Ryan explained, and Haylie smiled little abit, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know me too well." she stated, and Ryan gave her a smile of his own.

"I guess I do." he replied, and Haylie got into her car.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, I guess." Haylie said, and she drove off towards her house.

Mr. Evans asked a question, and she anwsered it, right?

She never cried when someone asked her about her father, but it was surely different this time.

Well, one thing's for sure:

She made a lasting impression!


	4. Ryan's Worst Fear

**Author's Note: I really don't like people who judge others. It really ticks me off such as..."Since Lucas Grabeel plays Ryan, it makes him gay" (he gets picked on the most..poor guy!) or "Shouldn't Corbin Bleu be black? Or the fact that he shouldn't act white?" This what IMDb users say (mostly haters, I'm guessing), and I hope none of you will ever say those things! This why I hate Mr. Evans...and his reason is kind of stupid, but think of it as Romeo and Juliet...maybe? Just enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Four: Ryan's Biggest Fear**

After Haylie has left, Ryan was dealt with the silence of his family as they cleaned up, and as Sharpay went off to her own thing, as well as Mrs. Evans, Ryan caught up with Mr. Evans before he went into his office.

"Hey, dad...can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryan asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Mr. Evans asked.

"About that question you asked Haylie...it seemed like you were trying to poke into her personal business." Ryan explained, and Mr. Evans frowned.

"I wasn't. Just like every boyfriend Sharpay had, I needed to screen them, make sure they were okay for her to date. And since Haylie was the first girlfriend you ever had, I feel it was right."

Now Ryan understood why Sharpay never brings Zeke home when dad was home!

"Dad..I think Haylie would have liked it if you didn't ask her about her father. She told me it was a still a touchy subject she doesn't like to talk about."

Mr. Evans shook his head as he looked at Ryan.

"You know me, Ryan. I just need to make sure she's..well...suitable for you."

Ryan frowned at his dad's statement.

"Suitable? As in, how?"

"Well, is she rich? Is she bred into high society?" Mr. Evans asked, and Ryan widen his eyes.

"Dad! She isn't some Sharpette! She's rich, yes, and maybe she isn't really born into high society, but that's not why I like her!" Ryan explained.

"Ryan, alot of young folk go for these kind of things nowadays. They don't care if your nice. All you have to offer them is the good life." Mr. Evans replied, and Ryan glared at him.

"So, just because she isn't bred into high society, she doesn't fit your standrads?" Ryan asked.

"Of course not!" Mr. Evans commented.

"Well, it seems to me that you don't care if I have a girlfriend or not! You just wondering how much money she has and if she's some sort of a tramp! She isn't like that at all, Dad. Of all the girls I've come a cross, she doesn't care about that stuff. She's more than that." Ryan said.

"Then if that's how you feel, you can't see her."

Ryan looked at his father, and the frown stayed in it's place on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me, Ryan. You can't see her."

"Just because she isn't high society like some of Sharpay's friends? Come on, dad. That's stupid." Ryan responded, and Mr. Evans shook his head.

"Sorry, Ryan. This was how I was raised, and you should learn too."

Shouldn't Sharpay learn as well?

She was dating Zeke, of all people.

But, she learned that Mr. Evans was critical of people, and Ryan didn't, but that was because he never had to show anyone to his parents.

Untill tonight, that is.

Ryan just looked at his father wordlessly, and Mr. Evans shook his head, and closed the door to the office, and Ryan just stood there.

Couldn't see Haylie?

Was Mr. Evans out of his mind?

Ryan finally shook his head, and went upstairs to call Haylie.

On the second ring, Haylie picked up, and Ryan asked, "So, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah...abit better. Sorry if I ruined your night." Haylie responded, and Ryan smiled.

"No! You didn't...all I want to know is that your feeling better." Ryan replied.

"I know I did! I wanted to make a good impression, and...I didn't."

"And you did! Look, my dad can be abit nosy every now and then, and it happens to alot of people when they come over to our house. So don't feel like you were the only one." Ryan explained.

"Did your father like me, Ryan?" Haylie asked, and Ryan frowned.

What could he say to her?

That his father thought she was a tramp, and didn't fit into Ryan's high society world?

Or that the fact that Mr. Evans decided that after one night, without giving Ryan a chance to explain how much Haylie ment to him, that they shouldn't see each other anymore?

Wow, it's tough being in love, isn't it?

"Well...he didn't excately say." Ryan commented.

"Oh. That's okay then." Haylie stated.

"I knew you really wanted to impress him, Haylie. When I came over your house to meet your mother, I was nervous."

"I think Sharpay explained that, Ryan."

"Well, I was!"

"And now she likes you...apparently I have good taste in guys." Haylie explained, and Ryan felt himself blush.

"I like her too...I think you get your personality from your mother." Ryan replied, and Haylie laughed.

"Maybe. My mother said I'm half and half: half of her, and half of my dad."

"That could be. Though, I didn't really know your dad, so I wouldn't really know." Ryan said, carefully picking out his words so he didn't offend her or make her upset.

So far, she wasn't.

"Well, I'm going to let you go. You take care." Ryan said after a few moments of silence, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. I love you."

Ryan smiled, and did his part as well.

"I love you too."

Ryan was ending the conversation when Sharpay walked into the room.

"I heard from Daddy that you can't see Haylie anymore."

Ryan nodded as he looked at her.

"Yeah. He said she wasn't a high society princess...no offense or anything." he said quickly to Sharpay, and Sharpay nodded.

"None taken...but, she is high society! I mean...I guess during school. I know she doesn't get accepted to alot of parties, but she told me she was okay with that. She wants to be grounded." Sharpay explained as she sat on his bed, and Ryan smiled.

"She does alot of things to keep her grounded: school plays, not going to fancy parties...I just don't get why dad doesn't see that?" Ryan asked.

"He was born and raised to believe that rich people were accepted first before anyone else, Ryan." Sharpay responded, and Ryan stood up from the bed.

"Well, that's stupid! I mean, we weren't raised like that, were we, Sharpay? You may have a mean streak, but Mom raised you and me to believe that everyone gets a fair share!" Ryan protested, and Sharpay shook her head.

"Of course we weren't raised like Daddy, Ryan. But, that was when Mother was here, and not Daddy. If Daddy was here, you wouldn't be dating Haylie, and I wouldn't be dating Zeke. Things would be flipped flopped around. Supposely, you'd be dating a Sharpette or Gabriella, and I'd be dating Troy." Sharpay explained.

She did have a point: a world where everyone was dating someone else was slightly creepy, and Ryan was glad that their mother brought them up right.

"You have a point." Ryan said, and Sharpay got off from the bed, and gave him a smile.

"If you want, I can cover for you while you date Haylie behind Daddy's back."

Did he mention that Sharpay would do anything for the side-kick couple to Troy and Gabriella?

"Thanks, Sharpay. But, I think Haylie should know the truth."

"Suit yourself, brother."

And Sharpay walked out of the room, leaving Ryan with a frown on his face.


	5. Divison

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Please vote in the poll so I know which couple to do for Careful Confessions. Enjoy, and happy reading. Chapter six should be up soon!**

**Chapter Five: Division**

When Haylie came to school the next day (Ryan didn't pick her up for some unknown reason), she felt like she was being watched.

She never like this since the day that Sharpay (when she was still a Mountain Lion) spread that ugly rumor that Troy liked Haylie.

Only, this was far worst.

She finally spotted the little group of Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Nielsen, and she went over to them.

"Hey, guys! What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me weird?" Haylie asked, and Gabriella sighed as she turned to face her friend.

"It's about Ryan's father." Gabriella explained, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?" Haylie asked.

"Well...Sharpay told us that Mr. Evans doesn't think you'd fit into their world, so he told Ryan that you can't..." Taylor said, and Haylie shook her head.

"Come on, you guys! I can take whatever you have to say to me." Haylie replied, and Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi all looked at each other, and finally, Kelsi stepped forward.

"Picking off where Taylor left off...Haylie, Mr. Evans doesn't want you and Ryan to date anymore. I'm sorry. Actually, we all are." Kelsi stated, gesturing at the grim-faced girls, and Haylie looked at the small brunette, who was looking at her.

Thinking they might have been playing an early April's Fool joke on her, she started to grin.

"Really, guys...that's funny." she commented.

"No, Haylie. It's the truth. Ryan told us." Gabriella told her.

"Ryan never tells me the truth because he's afraid of what's going to happen if he does. That's how--"

"Haylie, he's not protecting you this time. When you suggested that he would tell the truth for once in his life, well...this is it." Taylor said, and Haylie looked her, and she blinked.

She wished it all a cruel joke, but she didn't think so anymore now that it was revealed.

"Where's Ryan?" she asked, on the brink of tears, and Gabriella nodded towards the auditorium, and she walked straight to the auditorium, without spilling a tear.

She found Ryan sitting on the stage, obviously engulfed with a packet that was due for english to even notice Haylie walking up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, and Ryan looked up at her.

"Tell you what?" he asked, and Haylie sat down next to him.

"That your father actually told you that you and I can't see each other anymore." Haylie explained, and Ryan sighed as he looked at her.

"I didn't want to tell you because after what he said about your father, you couldn't get anymore upset than you are now."

"Ryan, what do you think I am? I had to find out from my friends, and not you!" Haylie said, and she could see two pink patches on his cheeks, and she shook her head.

"I want to keep seeing you, but I have to follow what my father says." Ryan exclaimed, and Haylie bit her lower lip.

"Don't you get it, Ryan? Your father is doing the excate same thing that Sharpay was doing to you during junior year: controlling every aspect of your life! Untill your father came into the picture, you had control over who your friends were, who you dated...basically, you ran your own show! But, then your father told you couldn't see me anymore, and he's acting like Sharpay!" Haylie replied, and Ryan fell silent.

"He isn't like Sharpay. That was how he was raised. To believe that the rich were accepted before everyone else." Ryan said quietly after a few minutes, and Haylie's expression changed to shock.

"Don't tell me: that's how he wants you and Sharpay to act as well, right?" Haylie asked.

"Of course not! We were raised better than that! We were taught that everyone had a fair chance."

"Then give yourself, and me, a fair chance, Ryan." Haylie replied.

Ryan shook his head, and Haylie frowned.

"If my father heard I was dating you behind his back, he'd never want me to see you again. It's best if we--"

"Break up?" Haylie finished for him, and Ryan looked surprised, but slowly nodded.

"Yeah...untill I can talk to my dad about this."

Haylie felt the tears coming to her eyes again, and stated, with a shaky voice, "But, you don't know if he'll listen or not!"

"I'll make him listen. I may not complain like Sharpay does, but atleast he listens to me when I have something to say." Ryan said, getting up, and Haylie did as well, and she faced him.

"It sounds like your making a promise you can't keep, drama boy."

Ryan smiled little abit as he looked at her.

"Yeah. And I will keep it. Actually, when I get home, I'll talk to him." Ryan stated, and Haylie reurned his smile.

"Are you sure you won't forget?" Haylie asked, and Ryan grinned.

"I never forgot. If you haven't noticed, when something concerns you, I do not forget."

Haylie laughed, and Ryan smiled as he kissed her on the lips, and he pulled back.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Slightly." Haylie stated, and Ryan looked at her.

"Don't worry. You and I will be back together again. Just not for awhile." Ryan explained, and Haylie nooded.

She can manage for awhile, because even though Ryan was a blast to hang out with, she wasn't the type of girl who'd only hang out with her boyfriend.

"I can live." she responded, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Because I know some girls can't go for days without their boyfriends..."

Haylie rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Please! Like I said, I can manage."

"Well, I certainly can't.."

Haylie shierked as Ryan came near her, and because there was basically nowhere to hide, Ryan easily looped his arms around her waist (a favorite action he'd like to do because she was so small), and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she explained, and Ryan chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll never let you go." he whispered, and Haylie smiled as he allowed her to twist in his arms so she could look at him.

"You kind of have too...homeroom starts in ten minutes."

Ryan gave her one more kiss before letting her go, and Haylie picked up her backpack, and she smiled back at him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"And to be seen with you? No way!"

Haylie laughed again, and Ryan smiled as they made their way out of the auditorium, thinking about the future that laid ahead of them.


	6. Understanding

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! The last chapter will be up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Understanding**

When Ryan got home that afternoon, he was surprised to see that his father was waiting for him.

"Ryan, do you have a minute?" Mr. Evans asked, and Ryan nodded as he followed Mr. Evans into his office.

"What's up, dad?" Ryan asked, and Mr. Evans cleared his throat.

"Um...yesturday I might have been abit hard on you, and especially on Haylie...I...uh...never really knew how much she ment to you, and I'm sorry for that." Mr. Evans stated, and Ryan gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, dad. I mean, I can see where you came from." Ryan explained, and Mr. Evans shook his head.

"No. When I was growing up, I was dating your mother, and just like you, your mother ment the world to me, but to my father, he never really liked her. Called her every possible name he could think of, and after a few days of avoiding him, my dad told me that in the generation of Evans, the male would always seem that no girl would be perfect for his son, and I guess I got that trait." Mr. Evans replied, and Ryan nodded.

"Dad, I've tried to explain to you that Haylie is everything I ever dreamed about in a girl. She's sweet, non-judgemential, child at heart, and is basically a good-natured girl. And what you said before, I don't care if she's high society or has loads of money. She's perfect for me, Dad, and I think you know it too." Ryan commented, as Mr. Evans looked at him.

"You really like her, don't you?" Mr. Evans asked, and Ryan nodded.

"I don't just like her. I love her. People tell me that as a high school senior, I should be interested in hook-ups and one night stands, and breaking girls' hearts, but instead, I might have found the one I was looking for. Isn't that what you always said about mom?" Ryan asked.

"I never knew she was the one. I always dated other girls, but they never seem to work out, and I always seem to have liked her even more, even if she was dating other guys at the time like I was dating other girls. I'm amazed you waited so long for this one special girl to come along." Mr. Evans said, and Ryan chuckled at his dad's amazement, mixed in with abit of shock.

"No one knows who your going to fall in love with, Dad. Sharpay was always following Troy around untill that Christmas break when she began to fall in love with Zeke. Or with Troy and Gabriella, or even Taylor and Chad, who always hated each other's guts since Chad stole her sixy-four crayon set with a sharper on the back." Ryan explained, and Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow at him, and Ryan shrugged.

"Don't ask...even I don't know how I knew that." Ryan commented, and Mr. Evans smiled.

"I see what you mean. Whenever Sharpay tells me how each one of you seem to have found that someone, I come to realize that you are not average teenagers at all." Mr. Evans said, and Ryan returned his father's smile.

"We get that all the time. 'Your not average kids! The kids I know aren't sweet, or want to take care of a five-year old.'" Ryan explained, and Mr. Evans nodded.

"Above else, I'm sorry if I upsetted Haylie or you. When I saw you talking to her, I saw you guys as myself and your mother, and she feels the same way, because she sees you guys more often than I do." Mr. Evans stated.

"Well, at some times in my life, I see you guys as our older selves." Ryan said, and Mr. Evans grinned.

"Ryan, when you grow up, don't become me. Your child would needs his or her father every chance they get." Mr. Evans commented, and Ryan nodded.

"I already figured that out, dad. When Haylie wants to start a family, I'll be at her side."

Mr. Evans stood up, and so did Ryan.

"Well, I was glad I could have this talk with you. I guess you have homework?" Mr. Evans asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

When Ryan came out of Mr. Evans' office, he almost bumped into Sharpay.

"Hey, Ryan. How did everything go with Daddy?" she asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Better than I excepted. He totally understands."

Sharpay nodded, and Ryan almost saw a flash of fear in her brown eyes, and Ryan smiled.

"Sharpay, you don't need to worry about dad finding out about Zeke. I don't think he would care anymore."

Sharpay looked at him, and she gave him a small smile.

"Really?"

Ryan nodded before heading upstairs with his backpack, and sat his backpack down beside his bed, and sat on it, gazing at his cellphone on his nightstand.

Should he call her?

He reached for it, and flipped it open, and high-lighted Haylie's number.

"Hey. Guess who's getting back together?" he asked, and Haylie sqealed.

"You mean it?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Every word."

"But...how?" Haylie asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Well, he told me a story about his father discouraged his relationship with my mother." Ryan informed her, and he could hear Haylie smiling.

"Ryan, this perfect! I've been on pins and needles all afternoon!" she said, and Ryan smiled.

"I know. Me too."

There was silence on the other line, and he wondered if Haylie was cooking up something for their celebration of being back together.

"I know what we can do...I have a game we can play."

"Is it the kissing tag?"

"No."

"Finding you in a coat closet?"

Haylie laughed, and replied, "No."

"Then what?"

"I'll come over, and I'll show you tomorrow."

Fridays were annually for the couple, and Ryan couldn't help but to grin.

"Great...I think."

Haylie laughed, and Ryan smiled as he heard her say, "But, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Most definately. I love you."

"I love you too, Ryan."

They hung up, and as Ryan dug out his homework, he just had to smile as he couldn't wait for tomorrow afternoon.


	7. Double Dating

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter! Enjoy, and watch out for my next story, coming soon!**

**Chapter Seven: Double Dating**

Laughter rang through the house as Ryan chased Haylie around the house, and for good measure, too.

The house was empty except for her and Ryan, and her laugh bounced off the walls, and back into her mouth.

"You'll never catch me!" Haylie said to him, and Ryan's smile turned into a grin as he was also on her heels, and Haylie gave a small yelp in surprise.

"Guess again, Blondie!" Ryan explained, and Haylie ran back into the livingroom, and basically dived into the huge white couch, and she smirked as Ryan came into the room, panting.

"Where do you get all that energy?" Ryan asked, and Haylie smiled as she bounced up and down.

"Your sister. She buys me these Carmel Delights from the Bed And Roses...it's actually really good." she replied, and Ryan shook his head as he sat next to her.

"She should stop. You know what they do to you..well, when you have sugar." Ryan explained, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to die if I drink too much."

"You could, though." Ryan responded, and Haylie kissed him on the lips, and he smiled.

"On the upside, when you have sugar, you taste sweet."

Haylie laughed, and Ryan looked at her.

"So, what's the game were going to play?" he asked, and Haylie smirked as she leaned in closer, and tickled him, and Ryan threw at her, laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, and Haylie grinned.

"That was the game, silly! Were playing the tickling game!"

Ryan looked at her oddly, and shook his head.

"Funny...too funny..."

He leaned in, and tickled her back, and Haylie giggled, and nearly fell off the couch, before Ryan pulled her back up in position.

"How did you come up with that in such short notice?" Ryan asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Easy. I made it up." Haylie responded.

"Well, I like it that you have an imagination." Ryan stated.

"You do too." Haylie pointed out.

"Oh? And have Ms. Darbus tell me who I should be? That's not creavity, Haylie."

"It sort of is." Haylie protested, and Ryan smiled.

"Maybe."

"Hey, I heard laughing!"

Ryan and Haylie looked up to see Sharpay and Zeke entering the livingroom, and Haylie was sort of disappointed that her few moments with Ryan didn't last long, but she smiled anyways.

"Oh...that. Me and Ryan were playing a game." Haylie explained, and Zeke looked at Ryan.

"Games?" he asked, and she saw Ryan blush.

"Yeah..you know. Games she invented. And I'm sure Sharpay has some games as well she likes to play?" Ryan asked, and Haylie saw Sharpay and Zeke both blushing, and she laughed.

"Don't tease them, Ryan."

"Well, Chad likes to tease us all the time!"

"Then we should exchange the favor, and tease him back." Haylie replied, as Sharpay and Zeke took a seat on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that. The last time I teased him, he got pretty mad." Zeke replied, and Haylie smiled.

"He wouldn't dare to get mad at me! I'm one of his favorite people!"

"His few selected." Zeke explained, and he and Ryan laughed while Sharpay and Haylie rolled their eyes.

"He's just picky about who he likes. It's not everyday you get liked by Chad." Zeke contuined, and Sharpau smiled.

"Me too...well, I have like all of you." Sharoay explained, and Haylie smiled.

"Good enough for me." Ryan said.

"Especially you, Ryan, because your my brother and all." Sharpay added, while Ryan nodded.

There was a few moments of silence before Zeke asked, "Well, on our way here, did you guys want to come with me and Sharpay?"

Haylie pretended to be shocked.

"On your date?" she asked.

"Sure. Double dating." Zeke replied, and Haylie looked at Ryan, and he smiled.

"Sure. Why not? It may not be how we spend a Friday, but it's good for a change." Ryan said, and Haylie nodded.

"Then that means I'm in." Haylie responded, and as Zeke and Sharpay went to go get their coats, Ryan and Haylie were still sitting on the couch.

"Double dating...that's a first." Haylie laughed.

"I've always wanted to try it, because it seems so much fun!"

"But...with my sister? This will be a show." Ryan stated, and Sharpay poked her head in the room.

"Haylie, your going to be riding with Ryan, alright?" she asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

She drives with him every single day!

Ryan got up, and looked at Haylie.

"Well, I guess that means were going...where did they say we were going?"

"Something about a movie, and dinner afterwards." Haylie explained, and Ryan grinned.

"Sounds like something we'd do." Ryan commented, and Haylie rolled her eyes playfully as she put on her coat.

"We do that every time, Ryan."

"Right." Ryan stated, and Sharpay was waiting at the door.

"Come on, you too! We don't have all day!"

"Thanks for the reminder, Shar." Ryan said as the group headed towards their cars.

When Ryan turned on his car, Taylor Swift was blasting from the radio, and Ryan cringed as he turned it down.

"You know, you aren't deaf." he commented as he waited for Zeke to pull out of the driveway, and got out too.

"No, I'm not. I'm used to doing that in my car."

"Well, you aren't in your car. Your in my car." Ryan explained as he gave her a smile.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Haylie commented playfully, and Ryan shook his head.

"When your in my car, I am."

Haylie giggled, and the next Taylor Swift song came on, Picture To Burn.

Ryan noticed this, and he sighed.

"Oh yeah...you left your CD in my CD player."

"It's not my fault I'm forgetful."

"Of course it's not. I blame your mother." Ryan protested, and Haylie gave him a look, and Ryan chuckled as they made it to the movie theater, and parked by Sharpay's car.

"What movie are we going to see?"

"Something called Over Her Dead Body...it's suppose to be a comdey." Zeke replied, and Sharpay got them tickets, and they went to theater six, where the advertisments were just starting.

"So, how do you like double dating so far?" Sharpay asked as the guys went to go get some treats.

"I like it. It takes alot of pressue off." Haylie stated.

"That's good. You should double date more often. Ryan needs to interect." Sharpay commented, and the guys came back.

"Interect? With what?" Ryan asked, as he took his seat next to Haylie, while Zeke did the same.

"Double dating. Interecting with other people. Haylie wants to double date again, Ryan." Sharpay said, and Ryan looked at her as she snuggled up next to him.

"She does, huh?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Maybe next time it can be Troy and Gabriella?" Haylie asked, and Ryan smiled before kissing the top of her head.

"It's a date then."


End file.
